Vampire NPC's of note
Vincent Crane Prince of fort luderdale florida anf powerful Nosferatu. He rarely is seen in court and prefers to rule from the shadows letting his senachal and sheriff be his eyes and ears. Of course as a nos he knows things and has ways to find out what he needs to know. He speaks with a undiscernable europeon accent and is always impecably dressed and polite when in the company of others. Eve Crane Childer of vincent and owner of A pictures worth a 1000 words costume shop in the city. She sells anyting you could want for a costume from make up to wigs clothing to latex masks. her specialty is latex and foam rubber masks and wigs which she makes herself in her workshop. Can be rather abrupt if she is inturupted at her work and prefers to stay out of the social circles since it usually requires her to hide her true face. She will do this when she needs to but thinks it was fitting to be embraced as nosferatu saying"how fitting now my outside looks like how i feel inside." Mitsu Yung A young toreador and artist. A good freind to the malkavian clan and carrys the status of adopted by the malkavians which she is quite proud of. She was introduced to the city by falling out of a wall of the museum of sequntial arts after an unfortunate contruction worker opened it up and the vibration of the saw was enough to know the stake out of her chest. She was not blamed for his death directly since she had been imprisoned in the wall for 6 years and was in frenzy when she awoke. She owns a local art gallery called Through the eyes. She trys when she can to feature local artists and if possible the work of mental patients which is how she met billy who now lives with her. Sister Mary Angeline She was a teacher in arizona in history at a catholic high school as well she would teach night classes in reading,math and sceince. Her student steven had always found inspiration from the sister and her kindness stuck with him even when he was embraced. He came back to her as a bruha and saw her in a classroom stopping her as she was about to lock up for the night telling her he had found the way to have ever lasting life and embraced her. She saw this as a test god had given her and continues her work seeing it as a chance to be able to do gods work. It is jokingly said she kicks ass for jesus as she is well versed in several fighting styles. Molly Quinn A tremere ghoul whos regnant travels alot she is a liason of sorts with the prince of the city for him and keeps the house they own. She is sometimes mistaken for a child as she is 4 10 and carrys a ballerina bunny doll as well as she does act rather innocent and child like. She is cheerful and sweet always quick to smile and loves to have tea partys. It is rumored her regnant a former prince of his old city would use molly as a way to threaten those who displeased him. Which is odd since molly is seemingly about as big of a threat as a wet kitten. Billy Malkavian and tortured artist. He lives with mitsu who seems quite protective of him almost like a big sister. He can often be seen at local clubs with his sketch pad scribbling away always with a ciggerette in his mouth but never lit. He jokes "well looks like smokeing is not whats gonna kill me now." He seems to be able to find beauty in the smallest of things but sadly because of his manic depression and his tendancy of being over critical of himself he rarely if ever is happy with his work..he feels he needs to be able to capture the beauty accurately but never can quite do it. Trixie LaRoche Cute punky redheaded toreador and bartender at Dark Symphonies night club. She enjoys her job which gives her a chance to meet and talk to alot of people.She has a rather strong brooklyn accent and always seems to be chewing gum as she works. She is cheerful and happy to offer advice when she can but tends to try to leave it open ended. The art she practices is bartending. Picture tom cruise in cocktails if he were a spunky redhead with alot of peircings. Renee Agony (pronounced agg-o-nay) French candian singer of the band psychotic dolls and gangrel. She plays at alot of the local clubs but does not seem to stick around after their set is done. She prefers to stay in the backround and let her bandmates be the social ones. Her music is often very raw and angry but to talk to her she is soft spoken and seemingly serene. She learned to do this when she was embraced for the sake of her own sanity and so she would not gain beat traits. She rarely seems to get angry when she is not on stage saying that her music allows her to get rid of any frustrations.